


Window Cries

by CowMow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowMow/pseuds/CowMow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look out the window and all I see / A grim reflection, though it is not like me / A face, which so very long ago / used to smile, see, love and know<br/>Poem about John and Sherlock's relationship when they are apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Cries

**Window Cries**

I look out the window and all I see  
A grim reflection, though it is not like me  
A face, which so very long ago  
used to smile, see, love and _know_.

Against my better judgement I reach!  
My fingers tremble, everyone and each  
The soft tips touch eyes, o’erglassed  
Bright, clever, belonging to a long-forgotten past

Just a figment of my over-emotional imaginiation,  
Results of a dream, a much-wanted creation,  
Cold glass leaves soft skin unyielding.  
Death leaves smiles scissor-wielding.

Desperate nails leave scratches in the dirty dust  
We have to return – O, we simply must!  
We left with nothing b’twixt us but pain  
Cold, tears, hollow, is it our only gain?

I should turn my gaze away, but I cannot -  
glued to those sparkling eyes bloodshot,  
despairing and forlorn - And quietly alone  
does a tear glide over pale cheekbone.

Pale and blue and love and tear  
Oh, what I would give to have you near  
My pressed hand leaves a wet patch  
on the glass. Our eyes - a perfect match.

Was it my doing? was it my fault?  
Our blood mingling on unforgiving asphalt?  
Was it a result of all that has been?  
our fates intertwined? our fears akin?

Breathing ragged, my fingers a silent outcry  
Oh, That not all our plans go awry!  
My time presses, I am forced to leave  
All I can is soundless begging now, “My dearest John, _Believe!_ ”


End file.
